Effective personal transportation is a major keystone to sustainable development of our cities. While mass transit is the most resource efficient way to transport people, there is a need for adequate transport from the passengers' home and work and to the transit point. To solve this issue a vehicle is desired by which the passenger can transport him/herself to the transit point and bring the vehicle onboard the mass transit means in order to use it after getting off the same to reach the final destination. No existing solution can solve this issue in a suitable way.
Patent application PCT/EP2004/004198 discloses a “trolley type container, convertible into a scooter” describing vehicle folding into a trolley. The vehicle is three wheeled and propelled by the user pushing one foot on the ground while standing on the vehicle. Such a solution can be practical; however the propulsion system is inadequate for efficient transport, even in modest speeds the vehicle will be hard to control when turning due to the rigid construction of the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,442 “Folding two wheeled vehicle” discloses a two wheeled vehicle foldable into a bag that can be dragged as a trolley. However the folding operation of the vehicle requires a multiple of operations while handling multiple potentially dirty parts, making the folding process complicated and cumbersome. Further the volume of the rigid main structure makes it hard to ride, and impairs the balance. The size of the vehicle makes it improper for use in combination with most means of public transport.
Patent application no WO2008DK00076 “Vehicle for carrying a standing person” discloses a three wheeled human powered vehicle. the vehicle is powered by operating a pair of pedals. However the vehicle has a complicated pedal/transmission structure which makes it limited in use. Further the vehicle is not possible to fold into a compact form and thus not possible to bring in most means of public transportation.